1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pocket scabbard for a knife, and more particularly, to a scabbard adapted to fit in the rear pocket of a pair of trousers to protectively contain and encase a knife in a fixed, easily accessible position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many types of knife scabbards have been previously proposed and constructed for the purpose of encasing and sheathing a knife when it is not in use, and permitting the knife, at this time, to be carried at some location on the person of the user. Many of these scabbards have been constructed of leather, and have included an appropriately located slot which facilitates the hanging of the scabbard from the user's belt. Where the loop is a closed loop, it is, of course, necessary that the belt be inserted and removed at times when it is desired to locate the knife scabbard on the belt, or to remove it therefrom. This is an inconvenient procedure at times during a hunting expedition when it may be desired to have the knife and its scabbard detached from the belt to be passed to another person, or to be stored at the campsite for general usage.
Smaller types of knives, such as pocket knives, are often carried in the pocket of the user, and are there generally accessible and easily reached, unless the pocket is filled with change, keys or other miscellaneous items which prevent quick and ready access to the pocket knife.